gameofthronesfandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Carice van Houten
Karisė van Outen (nl. Carice van Houten, g. 1976 m. rugsėjo 5 d. Leiderdorpe, Nyderlandai) – nyderlandų aktorė ir dainininkė. Vienas populiariausių jos vaidmenų buvo George R. R. Martino knygų serijos Ledo ir Ugnies Giesmė motyvais HBO sukurtame seriale Sostų Karai, kuriame ji įkūnijo Melisandros ir Ašajaus vaidmenį. Biografija Karisė van Outen gimė Leiderdorpe, Margje Stasse (edukacinio televizijos kanalo darbuotojos) ir Theodore van Houten (rašytojo ir televizijos scenaristo) šeimoje. Jos jaunesnė sesuo Jelka van Houten taip pat tapo aktore bei dizainere. Vaikystėje Karisė daug laiko praleisdavo žiūrėdama nebylų kiną ir interviu yra sakiusi, kad labiausiai mėgsta vaidinti scenas be dialogo. Aktorystės meno ji mokėsi Utrechte, Mastrichte ir Amsterdame.Biography for Carice van Houten. Retrieved 25 November 2006. Pirmas jos didesnis vaidmuo buvo 1999 m. juosta „Suzy Q“, už kurį ji Olandijoje pelnė ne vieną apdovanojimą. Didžiausiu postūmiu karjeroje tapo 2006 m. pasirodžiusi karinė drama „Juodoji knyga“, kurios režisierius Paul Verhoeven liaupsino aktorės sugebėjimus, o paprašytas palyginti ją su Sharon Stone (kuri vaidino jo filme „Esminis instinktas“), pareiškė, kad „Karisė iš tiesų gali vaidinti“.De Wereld Draait Door, 7 September 2006 Kiti kritikai taip pat gyrė jos darbą, lygindami su Scarlett Johansson.Basisinstinkt: Paul Verhoevens „Schwarzbuch“ in Venedig in the Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, 1 September 2006. Retrieved 7 October 2006. Po šio filmo prasidėjo Karisės tarptautinė karjera, ji buvo pradėta kviesti ir į Holivudo filmus. 2008 m. ji vaidino dar viename filme apie karą „Valkirija“ su Tom Cruise, o 2010 m. – juostoje „Repo Men“ su Jude Law. 2008 m. ji atliko nedidelį vaidmenį Ridley Scott filme „Body of Lies“, tačiau galutinėje filmo versijoje jos scenų neliko.Biography for Carice van Houten. Retrieved 25 November 2006. Nuo 2012 m. ji filmuojasi seriale „Sostų Karai“. Aktorė taip pat dainuoja. Filmo „Juodoji knyga“ garso takelyje skamba 4 jos atliekamos dainos, o 2012 m. ji išleido albumą „See You on the Ice“. Asmeninis gyvenimas 2005–10 m. Karisė gyveno su Sebastianu Kochu, su kuriuo kartu filmavosi „Juodojoje knygoje“. Aktorė yra pareiškusi, kad jai nepatinka Holivudas: „Mano agentas pritrenktas, kad aš noriu likti Europoje. Jei Holivudas pasiūlys man gerą vaidmenį, aš, žinoma, jo imsiuosi, bet aš tiesiog nenoriu čia gyventi“. Ji laisvai kalba olandiškai, angliškai, vokiškai ir prancūziškai.Biography for Carice van Houten. Retrieved 25 November 2006. Filmai * „3 ronden“ (1997) * „Ivory Guardians“ (1998) * „Suzy Q“ (1999) * Storm in mijn hoofd“ (2001) * „Amnezija“ (2001) * „Minoes“ (2001) * „The Wild Boar“ (2002) * „Father's Affair“ (2003) * „Black Swans“ (2005) * „Lepel“ (2005) * „Bonkers“ (2005) * „Ik Omhels Je Met 1000 Armen“ (2006) * „Juodoji knyga“ (2006) * „Alles is Liefde|Love is All“ (2007) * „Dorothy Mills“ (2008) * „Valkirija“ (2008) * „Stricken“ (2009) * „From Time to Time“ (2009) * „Repo Men“ (2010) * „The Happy Housewife“ (2010) * „Black Death“ (2010) * „Satisfaction“ (2010) * „Intruders“ (2011) * „Black Butterflies“ (2011) * „Vivaldi“ (2011) * „Jackie“ (2012) * „Family Way“ (2012) * „Penktoji valdžia (2013) * „Incarnate“ (2015) Apdovanojimai ir nominacijos * „Rembrandt Awards“ – geriausia Olandijos aktorė (2007, 2008, 2010, 2011,2012, 2013 m.) * „Nederlands Film Festival“ – geriausia aktorė (1999, 2002, 2006, 2010, 2011 m.) * „Nederlands Film Festival“ (nominacija) – geriausia aktorė (2005 m.) * Saturno apdovanojimas (nominacija) – geriausia aktorė (2008 m.) * Saturno apdovanojimas (nominacija) – geriausia antrojo plano aktorė (2009 m.) * „Carrousel International du Film“ – geriausia aktorė (2002 m.) * „Chicago Film Critics Association Awards“ (nominacija) – daugiausia žadanti aktorė (2007 m.) * Europos kino apdovanojimas (nominacija) – geriausia aktorė (2007 m.) * „Fangoria Chainsaw Awards“ (nominacija) – geriausia antrojo plano aktorė (2012 m.) * „German Film Awards“ (nominacija) – geriausia aktorė (2008 m.) * „Online Film Critics Society Awards“ (nominacija) – proveržio vaidmuo (2008 m.) * „Tribeca Film Festival“ – geriausia aktorė (2011 m.) * „Village Voice Film Poll“ (nominacija) – geriausia aktorė Šaltiniai Nuorodos * Oficialus tinklalapis * IMDb profilis en:Carice van Houten de:Carice van Houten pt-br:Carice van Houten ru:Карис ван Хаутен pl:Carice van Houten fr:Carice van Houten Kategorija:Aktoriai